1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism, and more particularly to a gas control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gas welders comprise a complicated control mechanism for controlling the outward flow of the gas which may not be easily manufactured and assembled and which may not be easily operated by the user when in use. In addition, the typical lighter that is engaged in a housing may not be easily actuated and operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gas welders.